The present invention is directed to a sensor for the evaluation of shock wave pulses that are focussed in a region of focus or at a focal point.
During the operation of a shock wave pulse, for example of a lithotriptor for the disintegration of kidney stones, a shock wave pulse is generated with the assistance of an electrical coil and such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,505, which claims priority from German Application No. 33 28 051. During the operation of such a device, checks of the function are called for from time to time. For example, such checks relate to the position of the focus, to the pressure distribution or to the pressure amplitude of the shock wave pulse. The checks are needed after the initial installation, after remodelling and after service or given repair of the shock wave source. After, for example, replacing an acoustical lens or a reflector which focusses the shock wave pulse, a subsequent check must be carried out to see whether an identical position for the focal point is present in comparison to the situation which preceded the repair or replacement.
A shock wave sensor that can be particularly employed for lithotripsy is disclosed, for example, in German Published Application No. 34 37 976.